This invention relates generally to social networking systems, and in particular to recommending social interactions to users of a social networking system.
Social networking systems have become prevalent in recent years because they provide a useful environment in which users can connect to and communicate with other users. A variety of different types of social networking systems exist that provide mechanisms allowing users to interact within their social networks. However, current social networking systems do not provide a way of suggesting social interactions to a user that will be of interest to the user and enhance the user's experience with the social networking system. Typically, a user determines the social interactions to engage in on his own.